Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Related Art
As an example of a fuel cell system that controls the supply of a reactive gas to a fuel cell, a system disclosed in JP 2008-130442A computes a target pressure value of a fuel gas based on the operating state of a fuel cell stack and controls operation of the injector to regulate the supply amount of the fuel gas, in order to compensate for a difference between the calculated target pressure value and a pressure value detected by a sensor.
In such a fuel cell system using the injector to regulate the supply amount of the fuel gas, in a non-power generation state where neither a compressor configured to supply the air used for power generation of the fuel cell nor a cooling water pump configured to circulate cooling water for the fuel cell starts operating after a start of the system, operation of the injector, especially frequent operation of the injector, is likely to make the user feel uncomfortable because of the lack of operation noise of the compressor and the cooling water pump, compared with the operation of the injector in the power generation state. There is accordingly a need for a technique that reduces the noise and the vibration caused by operation of the injector in the non-power generation state of the fuel cell.